The Hero
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Written for the QLFC. Young Ginny Weasley is in love with the Wizarding World's 'Chosen One.' She knows Harry Potter will never see her as anything more than Ron's kid sister, the damsel-in-distress he had to rescue from Tom Riddle, but sometimes, moving on is a nearly impossible feat.


**The Hero**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

A/N This was written for round five of the QLFC. I was given a Weasley character to work with (Ginny Weasley.) I also chose to use the following optional prompts: "If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change."- Wayne Dyer, shadow, and "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." - To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee.

Summary: Written for the QLFC. Young Ginny Weasley is in love with the Wizarding World's 'Chosen One.' She knows Harry Potter will never see her as anything more than Ron's kid sister, the damsel-in-distress he had to rescue from Tom Riddle, but sometimes, moving on is a nearly impossible feat.

* * *

_"Maybe, the best thing to do is move on, see some other people." –Hermione Granger_

* * *

I really tried.

Hermione gave excellent advice, and, better yet, she wasn't hypocritical about it. She snogged Viktor Krum, and _Merlin_, it worked. My brother, who had previously entertained a ridiculously funny man-crush on Krum, instantly took to calling him "the enemy."

So, I tried.

Despite secretly wishing for Harry to ask me to the Yule Ball, I agreed to go with Neville. _That's trying, right_?

* * *

_"G-ginny, wait up," Neville called, accidently dropping one of his many Herbology books down the stairs._

_ He scrambled to pick it up, but Ginny couldn't help but notice the peculiar red blush that tinged his chubby cheeks. Still, Neville was one of her best friends, so she waited patiently at the bottom of the staircase._

_ "Sorry, Ginny-I-er-it was an accident," He mumbled. Ginny almost hadn't heard him, his voice had been so quiet and shaky._

_ Ginny smiled anyway, "It's fine, Neville."_

_After a few awkward minutes that consisted of Neville staring pointedly at his feet, Ginny cleared her throat, "Is something wrong, Neville?"_

_ He shook his head, "No, not at all! I just, um, asked Hermione to the ball, but she already had a date…and I know you're only a third year, but I thought, maybe, since we're friends, you know, you might-er-want to go with me? It's perfectly fine if you don't, I completely understand-,"_

_ Ginny blinked, surprised, but before Neville could stutter out another word, she beamed, "Sure. I'd love to_ _go with you Neville."_

* * *

Of course, it wasn't much later I found out I could've gone with Harry.

I was being stupid, I know, but a part of me really wanted to desert Neville. He was one of my best friends...and I would've dropped him in a heartbeat, just for a _chance_ to share one dance with Harry Potter.

And that was when I realized how pathetic I was being. Harry was _Harry_, he was the kind of guy who would never go for someone like me- I was rough around the edges. I wasn't pretty in a conventional way...I would never be able to settle for being a damsel.

* * *

_Ginny was curled up on the couch, an angry frown marring her face, when Hermione walked in._

_"What are you doing out here?" She asked, yawning, "It's nearly three in the morning."_

_"Just thinking," Ginny mumbled, "What about you?"_

_Hermione took a seat on the couch, "I had a dream I had failed my DADA practical test," She explained, "I...couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd sit down for a bit of light reading before breakfast..."_

_Ginny snorted, "You really are something, Hermione. Viktor's a lucky guy."_

_Hermione shifted uncomfortably, blushing, "You know he's not the one I want-"_

_"I know," Ginny replied, laughing," but you really are an evil genius. Ron's furious."_

_Hermione instantly brightened, "Really? You think so?"_

_"Don't pretend you haven't noticed," Ginny replied, "Although, I still don't know what you see in my git of a brother..."_

_Hermione smiled, quietly opening her book, "To be honest, I'm not even sure what _I_ see in him, sometimes."_

_Ginny nodded, and with the intention of leaving Hermione to her reading, curled up comfortably. The fire was blazing, but despite her exhaustion, Ginny was unable to fall asleep. Finally, with an annoyed huff, she jumped to her feet, "I hate him, Hermione. I do."_

_Hermione stifled a sigh and closed her book, "We're really going to have this conversation again? You don't hate him."_

_Ginny groaned, "I know...but it would be so much easier if I did. I wouldn't have to deal with this...If I could hate him, I wouldn't have this problem."_

_Hermione shook her head, "Harry's a great guy. He's funny, smart, kind...and he's the bravest person I know-"_

_"You don't have to list all of his wonderful qualities...I know he's what every girl wants-_a hero_."_

_"That's the point," Hermione said, patiently, "He's not the kind of guy you can _hate. _You'll just have to find another way to move on."_

_Ginny was quiet for a moment, contemplating. She turned her gaze to the leaping flames, "I'll never be able to be his damsel-in-distress. _I don't want to be._ That's it. That's what I've got to focus on. I don't love Harry Potter because he's a hero."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why do you then? Besides the obvious reasons...?"_

_"I love him because...he's all I _want_ to be. I want to be a hero, but when I try, all I do is ruin everything. I tried to stop Riddle from hurting people two years ago...and all I ended up doing was lying in the Chamber of Secrets...I try to do things, but my brothers want to hide me a way, like some sort of breakable doll. And that's not what I want."_

* * *

That was it. My only motivation.

I love Harry Potter, and I always will, because he's a hero, but I have to accept that I can never have him.

Damsels always win the heart of the hero, but bad ass female heroes? They never get the guy.

And that is something I will learn to accept. I am Ginny Weasley and I will never be a breakable doll. Not even for Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to portray Ginny in a way that I could understand...so I did. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
